User talk:Dynovan
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sparticle Mystery Wiki! Please leave me a comment if you need help. Hello There! Hi Dynovan, welcome to the wiki! How's the spin-off coming? Oh, and are you ok with me adopting this wiki? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:31, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Great, my novel going ok, still on Ep 2 though...... May have to watch The Invasion again, to remember what happens! I joined you're wiki, looks great! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) My novel is my 'unofficial' Novelisation of The Sparticle Mystery! Episode 2 is when Callum tries to invade the Hotel, with his biker gang, and it's the 1st one with Holly! I can't remember ep 3 my self, as i don't have it on my computer:( I've also joined Free World wiki:) T-Man | Talk to Me 15:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, your spin-off sounds great too! Yeah i like the pic, i presume it's the logo for the series? (PS, you should really sign your talk page post by clicking the signature button at the top, like this: T-Man | Talk to Me 15:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC)) I presume you mean on the other wikis (As you can't here)! I look forwrad to your return, and hope you have a good time:) T-Man | Talk to Me 13:49, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hello Hi Dyno! I'm not so good, it seems i've come down with a cold, when it's half-term:( No probs, that's what i'm here for! I think i've created a profile page on FW wiki, i'll double check:) T-Man | Talk to Me 07:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks:) T-Man | Talk to Me 11:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Well done Dyno, you're contributor of the month:D T-Man | Talk to Me 07:32, June 3, 2011 (UTC) No probs, you deserve, and thanks! T-Man | Talk to Me 13:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) it has thanks! but now, on the way to PE, i fell over, and badly cut and grazed my left leg and knee:( sad face, but your finalie sounds great! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ouch, bad luck there! yeah, good idea! Sounds great, can't weait to see the finished article (or story in this case:D) T-Man | Talk to Me 15:47, June 9, 2011 (UTC) yeah, go to your preferences, and on there there'll be a custom sig box, type what you want there! if you need any help, i am always here! T-Man | Talk to Me 14:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Don't worry, i don't mind if it looks like mine, i'm gonna add/change some stuff on mine eventually:D Thanks! Yeah, It's Ayrton Senna's! T-Man | Talk to Me 11:32, June 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin + F1 Yes, one of the greatest ones ever! No problem, F1 is on at 5:15pm on BBC One this afternoon! It's the Canadian Grand Prix at the circuit Gilles Villeneuve (another F1 driver)! Nice, i suppose that's to do with the TARDIS? T-Man | Talk to Me 13:23, June 12, 2011 (UTC) sounds great! i'll put what i typed in that sig box here: T-Man] | Talk to Me hopfully that'll show up as the cpde you have to put in! just type that in, chage it to what you want to say and hey presto! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:46, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, just paste that in, and it should work, just change it to what you want to say! Yes i do, well try to, my comp ain't a gaming one, so it lags like hell! Sure, i'll add some, and i will join eventually, when i find the time! Thanks, yeah it's recovering now! T-Man | Talk to Me 07:34, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Same vista's rubbish at games. You can make be both, which is the best thing to do, and i should join later today! thanks! wow, that must've been bad! T-Man | Talk to Me 11:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) I've not had many nyself *thew*. Sadlt, yes it's vista, sad face :'( , thanks! how'd the sig go? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) P.S TSM is on CBBC next tuesday at 6:15pm! hmmm, i think i know a way of getting it to work, but i've got to go and copy the explanation from another of my wikis. Sadly, no it's a repeat of S1, which is still good, as i'd like to re-fresh my memeory of it! i envy you, i really want 7, but i'm stuck with vista :( I'm gonna join at the weekend! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) it better, but knowing my luck it'll be worse than vista:D Apparently the wrtier is talking with CBBC about a S2!yeah, when i join i'll help, but i have to be admin etc, then i can! No i don't watch that, never really wanted to! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Series 2 + Primeval Yeah, i really hope they do, but they must because of that cliff-hanger! I proberly won't be allowed it:( not until this comp crashes:( For you'r sig type this in: Dyno but put the Dyno I like pre-historic dynos etc, but i've just neverbothered to watch it! I'm gonna join later today! T-Man | Talk to Me 07:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, we can keep our fingures crossed! Yeah, i got vista that way, well sorta. my old comp had '98 on it (ah the good ol' days) but then it crashed, so we brought a new one, and it had vista:( it is rubbish, i agree! Oh, can you send me a link to join the adventure games wiki please? Yep, i've got watch, i wandered why is dissapered suddenly one day, it got axed! I might check it out one day! I think maybe we should start editing a bit more on here! T-Man | Talk to Me 11:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I meant the channel! Yes ot was, but it's one of the best, i was using from 1998 - 2008, 10 yrs it lasted, 10! Much better than vista, apparently vista was a beta for 7, but when 8 comes out i'm gonna beg for it:D Hopefully, if they get a good enough viewig figures for the repeats these next weeks, they'll be sure they want a series 2! But i'm definatly gonna wathc it + record the ones i didn't get! Right, I'll join after typing this message. I've got good news, I'm now the offical 'Adopted' Owner of this wiki!!!!! Do you wish to be an admin + bure? T-Man | Talk to Me 07:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) oh, and that forum idea is great, I'll do it after i've joined DWAWT-Man | Talk to Me 07:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I've got IE9! it's quite good, before i only had 7, then i died, so got 9. when i've finished this massage i'll make the forum, make you adimin etc, and to the tasks i've wanted to do for ages! T-Man | Talk to Me 12:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I ment it died:D yeah i made the logo, i'm working on a better one, wchich i should add the the weekend. IE9's great, in my opinion better than 6 or 7, you should get it, it's free! Yep, gonna make you an admin after this message! I see the (Proper) owner of the wiki has started editing again..... RE:IE9 The full one is out, i've got it! Sorry, i forgot about bure, i'll do it now! Yeah, hopfully she'll comprimise, cause as you say we now run it as she's been inactive, and she seems to be again, just 1 edit! T-Man | Talk to Me 14:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) If i can find the link again i'll send you it! Yes i do know, I deleted it, some random person created a page about a random person, and just put 'he's great, and the best'... I'm gonna make it a the weekend, if that's ok? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:04, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep, at the weekend! I know, it would be graet if we could back each other up here, and i would really appreciate if you would send the user a message, do you see why we should stop, and why the user needs to 'sort out' wiki? This is ment to be a community, we took over as the user was inactive, we know the user created it, but was in-active, so someone had to look after the wiki, and that happened to be us! We need to stand firm mate, and and together we can work out a a way for all of us to be happy, want i want to know is, we the user be active? T-Man | Talk to Me 15:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thnaks mate! If you mean the This Wiki was created by IsabellaGarciaShapiro, i put that, just so everyone will know she created it, and to please her! Again, thanks for stick with me, i'm sure toogether we can come to an agreement:) I'll join at the weekend! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:12, June 22, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Just made you bure! T-Man | Talk to Me 16:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) erm Dyno? why are you not adding/editing on our TSM wiki, but this one? you've created some pages on here, why not on ours, that's what it was for, do you want ours anymore? T-Man | Talk to Me 11:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) i am on there:D And why are you bothering with this one, just concentrate on ours instead of creating pages here! I can't, that put it on them selves T-Man | Talk to Me 12:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I understand that, but why don't you focus on ours, to be fair their's no point in this one, and why not add the pages you've made on this one, to ours??!!! I just feel that this one is not need, at least concentrate on ours, even better just leave this one, i just don't get it, take the 'Bristol' page, why add it here 1st?!!? and then not bother on ours, you've made little edits, can you just please concentarte on ours, or there's no point at all:( T-Man | Talk to Me 15:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I'll join 2morrow! T-Man | Talk to Me 15:09, July 1, 2011 (UTC)